Etre un Malfoy
by titesouris
Summary: Une plume, un parchemin... Un OS sur Drago en toute simplicité


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi hormis l'idée de cet os...

Merci à ma Choupy pour ses relectures XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Etre un Malfoy**

_« Malfoy… Un nom de cinq lettres. Un nom que tous et toutes rêvent de porter. Je peux voir d'ici votre mine sceptique, mais oui, les hommes, mais aussi les femmes, veulent porter mon nom. J'ai du succès auprès de tous. Je peux le comprendre, après tout, j'ai un corps de rêve, une peau parfaite, des yeux hypnotisants. Et je ne parle pas des autres atouts dont la vie m'a doté._

_Je crois qu'après un tel portrait, si je n'étais pas moi-même, le plus beau des Malfoy, je voudrais à mon tour porter ce nom. Ne levez pas les yeux au ciel. Je suis un être d'une beauté parfaite et énervante. Je ne me préoccupe pas de mon physique, il est divin et parfait chaque jour. Oui être un Malfoy, c'est cela aussi._

_Les regards se tournent quand je marche, parle, même quand je respire. A croire que l'air que je respire vaut des gallions pour mon entourage. Ca doit être sûrement le cas. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je m'aime comme je suis. _

_Vous soupirez maintenant ? Oui c'est compréhensible, vous n'êtes pas parfait, vous. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, ce Malfoy là, ne diffère pas de sa famille. Aussi narcissique que les autres, et peut être même plus. Et bien oui, je suis narcissique. Un problème avec cela ?_

_Attendez ne partez pas. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis narcissique ? Je vais faire simple et court._

_Jeune, beau, riche, noble, parfait, charmant, charmeur, mystérieux, envoûtant… Il n'y aurait pas assez de mots pour me décrire convenablement. _

_Vous levez une fois de plus les yeux au ciel ? Ainsi donc, vous n'êtes pas convaincu. Soit._

_Etre un Malfoy, c'est jouir d'un pouvoir suprême sur les autres. Tenir dans le creux de sa main, des vies innocentes, en faire espérer d'autres. Détester aussi, c'est ce que nous faisons de mieux. J'excelle dans ce domaine. Oh oui, quand je déteste quelqu'un, je prends un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie, un enfer. Tournez la tête et suivez mon regard. Oui des trois personnes que vous apercevez, deux sont mes cibles favorites. Mais ne nous égarons pas du sujet._

_Etre un Malfoy, c'est claquer des doigts pour obtenir tout ce que l'on souhaite. Oui j'ai une vie de prince, mais soyons honnête, je suis un prince : Le Prince des Serpentards… Et même les prétendus autres princes, des autres maisons, ne sont rien. Je les surpasse en tout. Je suis l'Etre Suprême._

_Maintenant, j'ai une question pour vous. Vous voudriez savoir ce qu'est réellement un Malfoy pour moi ? _

_Je vois que j'ai enfin capté votre attention. Avouez, vous n'attendiez que cela. Et bien non, avant je ne faisais qu'énumérer ce que tous savent, sur la Noble Famille Malfoy. Maintenant je vais vous dire, ce qu'est réellement un Malfoy pour moi. _

_Etre un Malfoy, c'est avoir un père minable, incapable de protéger sa famille. Un père que vous vous devez de respecter, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Votre soi disant père est incapable de se rendre compte, à quel point, il est miséreux. Je ne parle pas du côté physique, non je parle de la personne qu'il est. Enfermé dans sa folie, incapable de voir la vie telle qu'elle est. _

_Etre un Malfoy, c'est ne pas pouvoir faire ses propres choix. Le Libre Arbitre, vous connaissez ? Bien sûr que vous connaissez, vous en usez et abusez chaque jour. Moi ? Mes propres choix, je n'en ai pas. Non, je n'en ai pas… Voici la première grande différence entre nous. _

_J'ai honte de l'avouer mais voici un des rares pouvoirs que vous avez. La chance et le luxe de faire vos propres choix. Moi, mes choix me sont imposés depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler. Ils sont simples : vouer un culte à un homme, ou plutôt un homme à la face de serpent, aussi sanguinaire et minable que votre propre père._

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, je vous parle du libre-arbitre, alors que je semble avoir bien réfléchi à ma condition. C'est simple, ce que je pense réellement, je ne peux le dire sous peine de mourir de la main du maître ou de celle de mon père. Alors oui, j'y ai pensé. Mettez-vous à ma place, j'ai 17 ans, je suis jeune encore, je devrais avoir le droit de choisir la vie que je veux mener. Mais j'ai 17 ans, et je suis condamné à faire une guerre qui ne me concerne en rien. _

_Maintenant je vais vous parler, de la seconde différence entre nous : Les Sang de Bourbes. _

_Vous pouvez les côtoyer, je ne dis pas que je le souhaite aussi. Enfin, si je peux éviter de passer trop de temps avec eux… Ce que je veux dire surtout, c'est qu'il soit normal, qu'il y ait des enfants né-moldu. Après tout, si tous les sorciers font des mariages de sang pur, il n'y aurait quasiment plus de sorciers sur cette Terre. _

_Je suis quand même d'accord sur certains points, avec l'idéologie de mon père. Les Sang de bourbes sont inférieurs au Sang Pur. Les Sang pur, ont de la magie pure qui coule en eux, ils ont été élevés dans la magie, c'est inscrit dans les gènes. Donc oui, les Sang Pur sont supérieurs aux Sang de Bourbes. Mais de là, à les exterminer, ça me révolte et répugne. Mais cela je ne peux le dire._

_Je ne peux choisir mes amis non plus. Ils me sont imposés, et croyez moi mes « amis » sont … des espèces de coquilles sans cervelles, ou alors, ils appliquent une de mes règles, rester avec le maillon fort pour jouir de sa notoriété, hors ici, le maillon fort, c'est moi. _

_Voici la troisième différence : Prendre femme._

_Un Malfoy se doit de prendre femme. Une femme de sang pur, qu'il n'aimera pas. Ne faîte pas cette tête. Les mariages entre Sang Pur sont arrangés, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous pensez réellement que tous les mariages sont faits d'amour ? Dans quel monde vous vivez ?_

_Moi j'aimerais une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, et non pour mon nom. Une femme qui me voie avant mon argent. Une femme qui apprenne réellement à me connaître. Qui m'aimerait même avec mes défauts. Et je sais qu'une telle femme n'existe pas dans les Sang Pur… Alors oui, je prendrais femme, elle me donnera des héritiers, mais ça ne sera jamais une famille. Moi à la différence de mon père, j'ai une autre conception de ce mot. _

_Pourquoi cette mine choquée ? Parce que je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai pas le droit de désirer un foyer aimant et chaleureux ? Je suis un homme, un humain au cas où vous en douteriez. Ce que vous désirez, je le désire aussi, avec peut être plus de confort et de luxe que vous, mais je le désire aussi._

_Vous savez à présent ce qu'est un Malfoy pour moi, ce que je suis réellement. J'ai une question pour vous maintenant ? Vous me méprisez toujours autant ? Ou votre point de vue commence à changer ? Attention ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Personne n'aura jamais pitié d'un Malfoy ! _

_Mais maintenant que vous connaissez ma vie, maintenant que vous avez vu au-delà du luxe. Dîtes moi, souhaitez vous toujours autant porter mon nom ? »_

Relevant la tête, Harry aperçut Malfoy quitter la salle de potions, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde, que ses confidences sur son bout de parchemin, avait atterri par terre, plutôt que dans son sac. Mais lui, maintenant savait ce qu'était réellement un Malfoy. Curieusement, il l'avait toujours su au fond d'lui-même, lui venait juste d'avoir la confirmation de ses doutes et interrogations.

Froissant le parchemin dans ses mains, Harry l'enflamma, regardant le fin papier disparaître. Drago Malfoy était peut être son ennemi malgré lui, mais il était avant tout un homme dont tout ce qui restait, était une fierté ébranlée, qu'il voulait préserver. Personne d'autre ne devait lire ce parchemin.

FIN


End file.
